Mis Niños
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Llega un momento en el que tanto trabajo te deja al borde de la locura, y Hidekaz Himaruya estaba a punto de experimentarlo...


Alright people! Algunos tal vez me conocen, otros tal vez no. Es decir, ni siquiera tienen por qué conocerme (?) Traigo un fic de Hetalia que escribí hace dos años. Sép, dos años, en febrero de 2014, y lo publico recién ahora porque... porque estoy pensando en publicar todas las historias de Hetalia que escribí y no publiqué(?) No tiene caso dejarlas juntando polvo. Pero no los voy a aburrir con mis explicaciones.

Sólo voy a decir que ya sé que Himapapa terminó el evento de Halloween, pero entiendan que el fic lo escribí cuando él iba con meses de retraso y no estabamos seguros de si seguiría aunque haya pasado el 31 de Octubre, o si continuaría actualizando el 31/10/14 (?) :) Espero que les guste. Cualquier critica es bien recibida.

* * *

Bostecé casi por... ¿qué? ¿quinceava vez? Y dejé mis herramientas de trabajo (entiéndase mis lápices) a un costado. Froté mis ojos y vi la hora, 5:30. Debería ir a dormir. Sí, debería, pero ¡Kuso! ¡¿Hace cuánto estoy con el evento de Halloween?! Ah, estas cosas van a matarme.

Pero debo seguir, ¡debo hacerlo! ¡Miles de niños en todo el mundo esperan a que continúe!... Miles... de niños...

Miles... de millones... de niños... J-Ja, es gracioso... me llegan mensajes hasta de chicos de la India... Ah, a veces da miedo... Aunque son lindos y simpáticos conmigo, pero no deja de asustar. ¡Aman tanto la serie! Y a algunos de sus personajes, son tiernas...Aunque también odian a otros y... bueno, eso no me agrada mucho, ¿tal vez hice algo mal con sus personalidades? No sé cómo no los quieren, yo me encariñé con todos. ¡Oh, y también están las que quieren a los 'latinos'! Insisten tanto en ellos.. no me gustaría decepcionarlas pero, ya son demasiado personajes, ¡es difícil mantener la personalidad de todos! Y sumar más... ¡Algún día lo haré! ¡Algún día, lo prometo! Pero por el momento... Por el momento no puedo terminar con este maldito evento.

Tampoco pude hacer el evento de Navidad... ¿Debería tal vez dejar todo esto de lado? Es decir... ¡Sé que me hice muy conocido por Hetalia! Pero... Ellas esperan tanto de mí, a veces me asusta decepcionarlas y siento que esperan de los personajes cosas que yo no puedo darles. ¡Y, me gustan todos sus artes, en verdad! ¡Desde los dibujos hasta la escritura pero... a veces no creo que capten bien a los personajes! Como Bielorrusia... La hacen ver como toda una psicopata, a veces hasta le quitan todo tipo de sentimientos cuando ella sólo es tímida, y... puede que tenga un amor un poco extraño para con Rusia, pero no veo razón para odiarla, ella es bonita, y callada... Ah, pondré un poco más de énfasis en sus emociones en alguna de las páginas.

Miré la hoja escrita y suspiré, no muy satisfecho con ella. Tomé la botella de agua a un lado de mi trabajo y la abrí para beber. Mañana vería si podía arreglar esa hoja. O rehacerla por completo. Definitivamente me tardaré en esto más de lo que desearía...

¡Argh, a veces odio estas cosas! ¡Estúpidos bloqueos, no quiero hacerlos esperar mucho más! ¡Algún día dejaré Hetalia, dejaré todos mis proyectos, me iré a vivir al bosque y nunca más nadie me encontrará!

Eso era lo que pensaba cuando me puse de pie, dispuesto a irme a la cama, pero por culpa del cansancio, tropecé con la silla, estuve a punto de caer al suelo, me preparé para el dolor, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron.

–Otōsan! Daijōbu desu ka?

–Hai, arigato, Nihon -hice una leve reverencia. Bostecé, volví a estirarme, y caminé vagamente hacia mi cama... pero a los dos pasos di un salto y me volteé preocupado- NIHON?!

...¡¿Q-Qué hacía uno de m-mis personajes en mi habitación?! ¡¿Y-Y cómo fue que me llamó?! Q-Qué demonios...

É-Él sonrió. ¡Era exactamente igual a como en mi cabeza! I-Incluso inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, ¡parecía brillar! Tenía las manos justo frente a él, y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero alguien se le adelantó.

–Vee~ ¡Papa! ¿Papa, estás bien? Ve~

Esa otra persona me tomó de los hombros. Por un momento pensé que Namikawa-san había entrado a mi casa... de alguna manera, pe-pero teniendo en cuenta quién estaba frente a mí... No quería voltearme, tenía miedo, pero me volteé de forma tal vez algo brusca, haciendo que el chico castaño con lindo rizo de un brinco y grite al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice...

¡¿POR QUÉ JAPÓN E ITALIA...?! E-ESPEREN, ¡¿QUÉ HACE ALEMANIA TAMBIÉN AQUÍ?!

E-Estaba unos pasos más detrás de Italia, aunque en el momento en que yo grité mi protagonista corrió a esconderse detrás de él y... y... J-Joder, no vuelvo a ni una gota de sake, lo prometo (en realidad no lo hago, e-es sólo una expresión, no lo tomen literal)

–¡I-Italia! ¡¿Qué te dije de correr así?! ¡¿Y por qué tiemblas?! Debes dejar de asustarte tan fácilmente... -lo regañó el rubio que era un poco más grande de lo que creí que sería. Luego me miró a mí, con ojos... reprobatorios-. ¿Y usted no debería estar en la cama? Son las 5:38 de la mañana.

–Kesesese, ¡West! No trates a Papa-Hima de esa forma. Seguramente se quedó hasta tan tarde escribiendo sobre el asombroso yo~

…¡¿En qué momento Prusia se paró contra la pared de mi cuarto con sus brazos cruzados?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

–HAHAHAHA -ay, no...- ¡Estás equivocado, Prusia! -el nombrado hizo una especie de chasquido...- Seguramente escribía de mí. ¡Sí, porque soy el Héroe! ¡No hay otra respuesta!

–¡Cállate, idiota, son las 5:40 de la mañana! -cuando me volteé hacia las voces, pude ver a Igirisu golpeando a Amerika en la nuca, ambos entrando a mi habitación. El más alto ni siquiera se molestó por el golpe, pero el de las cejotas (esas cejas son lo mejor que he hecho en mi carrera, un punto que quería remarcar) me miró con algo de vergüenza-. Tsk, disculpa al imbécil. Hello, dad! Estábamos...

–Ah, a nadie le importa qué hacías, Inglaterra -dijo Francia, apareciendo por detrás de Inglaterra y pasándolo por al lado con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¡El hermano mayor está aquí, eso es lo único importante! -se presentó con una espléndida sonrisa, mientras la isla apretaba sus puños.

–¡Deja de interrumpirme cuando hablo, idiota! -explotó Reino Unido.

–¡Pues deja de hablar entonces, vándalo!

–¡Ya verás, idiota del campo!

...Magnífico, Inglaterra y Francia peleando en mi habitación... Romperán el jarrón de mi madre, lo harán, y mi madre va a estar molesta cuando venga de visita...

–¡Basta, aru! ¡Se los deja solos dos minutos y comienzan a pelear, aru! -entró China en escena, regañándolos, y detrás de él... detrás de él estaba Rusia... Sonreí nervioso, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarme... ¡¿qué hacían todos ellos aquí?!-. Disculpalos, aru, son niños. Ah, estoy muy viejo para soportar estas cosas, aru.

–Uffu~ Es divertido verlos intentar arrancarse los sesos... -dijo Rusia, verdaderamente entretenido, justo a medio camino del puño de Inglaterra contra el rostro de Francia. Incluso América que alentaba la pelea quedó callado ante eso.

Y llegó el "kolkolkol", he de admitir que me dieron escalofríos...

–E-Esto es un ataque psicótico -susurré para mí mismo, llevándome dos dedos a las sienes-. Es un ataque psicótico, no es real... E-Esto... Esto no es real... Ellos no están aquí, n-ni siquiera existen, m-mucho trabajo...

–Haha, ¿a qué te refieres? ¡Claro que existimos! -al parecer,Alfred me oyó-. Ni que fuéramos los amigos imaginarios de Inglaterra.

–¡O-Oye! ¡Ellos no son imaginarios! ¡Que tú no puedas verlos no significa que no estén aquí!

–Ksé, tendría sentido que yo no fuese real. Alguien tan asombroso no debería poder existir -masculló Prusia con autoconfianza.

–Ve~ ¡Pero sí somos reales! ¡Yo soy Italia del Norte! Aparezco en el mapa~ Ve~

–El único que no aparece en el mapa aquí es Prusia -comentó Rusia, pareciendo mofarse. El albino frunció el ceño.

–Vete al infierno, Rusia. Aunque ya estás en él -dijo en voz baja, y Rusia abrió más sus ojos, dando realmente miedo.

–¿Dijiste algo?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Alemania tomó la palabra. Creo que quería salvar a su hermano, o realmente estaba exasperado.

–Por favor, centremonos en el tema. Sí somos reales.

–¿Y qué hacen en mi casa? -pregunté, intentando mantener la calma (y la cordura, aunque creo que esa se desvaneció como Canadá... ¿Estará Canadá también aquí?)

–¡Ve~ queríamos agradecerte!

...¿Eh?

–HAHAHA YES! ¡Por escribir sobre nosotros!

–¡Aunque deberías darme más protagonismo que al señorito y la marimacha de Hungría!.. Kesesese, pero aún así soy asombroso. ¡Tengo mi propio juego!

–S-Sí... Montones de niñas nos admiran y conocen nuestras historias por ti... Thank you -dijo Inglaterra, aparentemente recuperado de su descompostura con Francia-. Aunque es molesto ser el uke de tantos idiotas... -masculló. Yo reí. Qué quedaba para Japón entonces.

–¡Las tiras dedicadas a mí son preciosas! ¡Me han hecho llorar! ¡Mi pequeña Jeanne~! -chilló Francia mientras sacaba un pañuelo rosa.

–¡A-Aunque todos pensaban que era niña, aru! -se quejó China con un ligero sonrojo, desviando la mirada-. A-Aún así... Xie xie...

–Aunque algunos me teman, ¡es divertido ver a muchas niñas que me quieren! Algún día se harán uno conmigo...

–Ve~ ¡Y yo no seré el país más fuerte y poderoso, pero no te rindes conmigo y sigues escribiendo cosas sobre mí! ¡Además de que soy muy tierno y las niñas me quieren! Ve~ Grazie por eso...

–Y... N-No me pones como un ser monstruoso en la segunda guerra mundial -dijo Alemania por lo bajo, rascando su mejilla con pena-. Ves toda mi historia para escribir sobre mí... No sólo lo malo...

–...Por eso, otōsan -ahora habló Japón, tomándome suavemente por los hombros y encaminándome hacia la cama, con los demás países siguiéndonos por detrás- Otsukare sama desu. Por favor, no deje de trabajar duro ni de esforzarse.

Y acabé en la cama, sentado, mirándolos a todos ellos...

¿Está bien quererlos como si fuesen mis hijos? Jaja, quiero decir, China tiene como 4000 años...

–Ah~ -volví a bostezar-. Por supuesto que seguiré esforzándome... -murmuré, acostándome y envolviéndome con las sábanas.

Con mis ojos entrecerrados, a punto de cerrarse por completo, pude ver a Japón hacer una reverencia.

–Arigato gozaimasu.

Fue un poco desilusionante despertar al día siguiente en mi escritorio con la hoja en la que estuve trabajando casi enteramente babeada... ¡Pero los ánimos que tenía eran mucho mayores a mi dolor de espalda! ¡Voy a darle más material a los hetalianos hasta que mis neuronas terminen de quemarse y realmente comience a ver a mis niños!

...Espero no llegar a tal extremo.


End file.
